


Transmission

by Jaylung



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Overwatch Retribution, Overwatch Storm Rising, Overwatch Uprising, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylung/pseuds/Jaylung
Summary: Uprising was seven years before modern times and Genji was in BlackwatchA Year later in Storm Rising and he's an overwatch agent in the field.How'd that happen





	Transmission

Breath in and out

Breath in and out

In and out

In

Out

 

Genji raised his human hand to knock on the door. He freezes before his knuckles actually touch the wooden door in the Swedish Overwatch base. He wonders if he should return to Angela’s lab and check to make sure his body is functioning right.

 

In and out

 

Genji feels the whirring of machines where his organs should be, feeling as they pump blood and not blood, normal brain singles and bolts of lightning course all throughout his human and mechanical parts. He notices an increase in blood pressure that is getting threateningly close to flooding his artificial heart.

 

In and out

In

Out

 

The breaths bring it back down. Finally after almost five minutes simply standing in front of the door Genji’s fingers knock on the door and he enters Commander Reyes’ office. Commander Gabriel Reyes sits at his deck, beanie off his head and wearing a three-piece black suit, his trademark hoodie hung up on the coat rack, and he is looking over numerous files. Genji supposes they are McCree’s Null Sector report, not exactly the thing he is hoping to discuss.

 

In 

Out

 

The Blackwatch commander finally takes not of the cyborg in the doorway. “Ah Agent Shimada, come, have a seat.” Genji knows Commander Reyes has never been formal, the learning process to understand that a person in power could be this casual but Tracer says he’s gotten better. Blackwatch (Moira in particular) are a bad group of people to ask about acting like a normal person. Genji quickly moves to the chair opposite Commander Reyes, and the two begin their conversation.

 

Gabriel begins “What do you want Genji?” and Genji responds “I wish to transfer”.

Gabe's face goes slack at this and deeply confused at the ninja’s request “What do you mean you want a transfer?” Gabes not even sure what type of paperwork he’d have to fill out, most people transfer (are taken) into Blackwatch, not the other way around (usually geniuses that royally screwed something up). Genji takes another deep breath “I no longer feel comfortable working for Blackwatch. I wish to transition to be under Commander Morrison's command”. 

The Commander focuses on one part of what Genji said “Genji is this about Rialto? As I recall you were one of the few who supported my call.” that in particular confused Reyes. Out of the three other Blackwatch members on that almost year old mission, Genji was one of the calmest and most supportive of him executing Antonio. “It is not just that” Genji replied “I do not really regret most of my choices there, even after a year to think over it. No, it is because of something” the cyborg makes an uncomfortable chuckle “something honestly more ridiculous Commander”.

 

In and out

In and out

In 

Out

 

Now Gabriels interested. “Genji” Reyes begins “I am your commander, you can trust me”. Genji thinks on this and decides to explain his decision “Commander Reyes, as you know I was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar for a week last month. Well, after spending five days training with my fellow members I wished to have some time to myself” Gabriel can understand that, Agent Shimada is a loner/brooding type “and so I went to the top of a tower. After climbing to the top I looked across the water and felt…” Genji takes some more deep breaths “Nothing. Sir, I felt nothing. No peace, no calm, I felt just as bad as I did when I was rooming with McCree”. 

 

Gabriel scratches his beard for a few minutes “What exactly does this have to do with transitioning to the main part of Overwatch?” and Genji solemnly sighs “I do not believe that operating in Blackwatch is good for my mental health. I joined Overwatch too hunt down my clan and I am already close to finishing them off. I feel that if I want to become more comfortable and useful with my new existence a different type of mission would help me greatly”. 

 

Gabriel wants to say no, Genji is an important agent to Blackwatch, he’s calm, skilled and often gives no back talk, unlike Jesse or Moira. However, at the same time, he fully understood where his operative was coming from. He understands the position Genji is in, he himself had gained a newish body from Moira’s ‘help’. 

 

Commander Reyes sighs deeply as he decides to let the ninja go. “I’ll see what I can do Agent Shimada. In the meantime perhaps you should go ask Mercy to help you design a better suit. Most people don’t like Blackwatch’s style after Rialto.” He chuckles and sends his now ex-agent out the door. He’s gonna have to make a few calls to Jack but anything is better than going over his health reports.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is ever going anywhere but this idea's just been brewing and I thought 'eh it's slop but I need to write sumethin' sides rwby'
> 
> So yeah I'm thinking about doing more overwatch stuff at some point so comment or like if ya wanna see me tackle that. 
> 
> Thanks! hope ya'll have a good week.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
